Tickled Senseless
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: B&B cuddle and a little tickling happens.
1. Chapter 1

She ran her hands up his sides, tickling him. He tried not to laugh, biting his lip. _Be manly_ his mind said. _Don't let her know how this effects you. _She continued to tickle him, and he let out a laugh.

"Knew it," she whispered as she stopped tickling him.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you were ticklish."

"I'm horribly ticklish."

"May I?"

"What?"

"May I tickle you?"

He groaned, "Fine."

She started tickling him again, and he didn't fight back his laughter this time. After he'd begged her to stop numerous times and she was finally pleased she'd tortured him enough, she stopped and rested her head against his chest. He looked down and noticed her cheeks were red from laughter.

"You think it's funny to tickle me?"

"Yes I do," she chuckled.

"Hey Bones, are you ticklish?"

"Ye…wait! Booth!" she screamed as he pinned her down on the bed and started mercilessly tickling her. "Booth! Booth! Stop! Please stop!" she gasped between laughing fits.

He paused for a few seconds and pinned her arms to the bed. Nose to nose, he asked "Why should I stop?"

"Because I HATE being tickled!"

"So do I, but I let you have your fun with me."

"But Booth-"

"No buts Bones," he kissed her lightly.

"Please Booth?" her eyes begged him.

He sighed, "Alright, fine." He ran his fingers up her sides once more, getting a giggle out of her, then rolled back to his side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you mad Booth?"

"No."

"You look mad."

"I'm not mad Bones!"

"Then why are you staring at the ceiling? And you'd usually be really close to me right now." He sighed. "Tell me the truth."

"Bones…" he paused. "I just…I love to tickle you because it makes you laugh. It drives you crazy and for once in your life you're not over thinking things. You're just being a human, and having a human reaction, and letting another human get close to you. Why don't you like to be tickled?"

"I feel like I'm not in control."

"And that's okay Bones," his eyes met hers. "You can trust me."

"You're upset because I won't let you tickle me."

"No. Wrong. I'm upset because you don't trust me."

"Just because I won't let you tickle me doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"It seems that way. Bones, you have to learn to just let me take control sometimes…to just be my Bones…"

"You know I'm not good at that."

"And I know I'm not ever going to hurt you."

"How do I know?"

"You know because when we lay here in bed, YOU'RE the one who has to ask for sex. I'd be happy just cuddling. When you want to tickle me, I let you, even though I can't stand it and have to clench pillows to keep myself from stopping you. Mainly, I'M the one who's begging you to be in a real relationship with me, even though you keep refusing."

"Why don't you just give up on the relationship?"

"Because someday Bones, I'm gonna marry you, and I don't care how long I have to wait to do that."

"Well you'll be waiting quite a while."

"I don't care Bones. I really don't."

"I'll never get married."

"Yeah, you will Bones. You're falling for me right now. I can see it in your eyes. And someday, it's gonna be you begging to marry me."

"Never."

"We'll see."

"It'll never happen. Never in 1,000 years."

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait 2,000."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Booth?"

"Hm?"

"You're right."

"About what?"

"I'm starting to really love you."

"Then date me. Or better yet, just say you'll marry me right now."

"No. I don't want to be in a relationship."

"Then I'll keep waiting."

This was how they drifted back to sleep. Neither of them would give up the fight that day. Maybe neither ever would. But she'd come around, he was positive. He already knew what she wanted, and there was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with her head pressed against his warm chest. The rise and fall of his chest with his breathing soothed her. Sunlight was creeping in from the crack between the curtain and the wall. Yeah, this wasn't bad.

Come to think of it, everything she did with Booth wasn't bad.

Flashbacks hit her now. The time Booth had nearly married Hannah and chickened out last minute. The time he'd taken her and Parker to a nice Italian restaurant and Parker had gotten spaghetti sauce all over his face. The time they'd went out for ice cream. How he always kissed her so softly and always left her wanting more. The time she'd made him kiss her roughly and things had gone too far; he'd almost had her convinced to marry him. Oh god, the backrubs that always left her feeling so great. The scent of him, which she inhaled greedily. Then, the strangest of the memories, the time it was pouring down rain, she didn't want to leave, and he cuddled her. They'd watched a couple movies and hugged each other for warmth. That was the closest she'd come to putting her brain on autopilot. The closest she'd ever felt to him.

Suddenly, she felt Booth stirring. "Good morning Bones," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she grumbled back, trying to get impossibly closer to his warmth.

"Cold?"

She nodded against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You know this is part of the reason I want to marry you?"

"Hm?"

"Waking up every morning to this. It'd be great Bones."

"I know it would be," she whispered.

He felt hope surge through his veins. "Why won't you marry me?"

"I really don't know Booth…I guess I'm just afraid of being tied down…"

"So it's not that you don't love me?"

"No, it's not that. I love you very much."

"Then what is it? What's so wrong with me? Anything Bones, I'll do it. I'll change. Just ask."

"This isn't…"

"Just ask."

"Can I have a backrub?"

"Sure, anything for you Bones," he kissed her lightly and adjusted so he could give her a massage. He put enough pressure on her back to really soothe her muscles. He made sure he hit the area between her shoulder blades extra hard earning moans from her.

She was thinking, trying to force herself out of admitting her love for him right there on the spot. She was trying to make herself not ask the question she wanted to ask most. She realized quickly she couldn't stop herself. "Booth?" she called out timidly.

"What Bones?"

"I kinda…I have to ask you something. Well I have to tell you something."

"What is it Bones?"

"Don't give up on me. Please don't give up on me."

"That's not what you needed to tell me."

"And I want to marry you Booth."


End file.
